


Dance Lesson

by Syntax



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Gen, Minor Kismesissitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was that seadweller again, walking into the dance studio.</p>
<p>She resolved to knock him down a peg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Lesson

Well now.  What do we have here?

There was that seadweller again.  He walked into the studio, not as if he owned the place as she’d seen him do so many times before, but rather as if he was unsure if he was in the right building or not and perhaps the place was owned by his cousin instead.  Assuming trolls even had cousins.  Her roommate Kanaya had once explained that they were all technically siblings rather than individuals, so perhaps not.

She could hear the murmuring of the other dancers in the studio.  Class wasn’t about to begin for another five minutes and as such many of her fellow students simply milled about chatting.  She wasn’t surprised that some would discuss their new guest; trolls were uncommon on the still human-dominated Earth, and seadwellers were even more so.

It was with a bit of amusement that she noticed him visibly puffing up as the conversations turned to him, switching from an unsure gait to a proud strut as if to say that he was merely mistaken in his previous assessment and actually did own the place, as well as the diner next door and the rest of the city block.

She resolved to knock him down a peg.

“Fancy seeing you here,” she called as he strutted in closer,“ and here I was starting to think you only appeared in bookstores to mill about with a coffee cup in your hand before deciding you had better things to do.”

The proud look on his face quickly melted to wrathful and his eyes darted about the room to find whoever it was that dared to speak to him.  She decided to make it easy on him by smiling when he looked in her direction.  Who knows how long he might have been searching otherwise.

“You.”  Oh so he recognized her.

“Me.”

He puffed up in a manner she was sure he thought was dignified.  ”An’ here I wwas thinkin you only evver showwed up wwith yer shitty laptop to wwrite wwizard filth.”

“Oh?  And how would you know that I happen to be writing "wwziard filth”?“  She said, "Have you been reading over my shoulder as I type?  Because I could certainly offer to send you a rough draft if you so wanted one.”

He sputtered, blushing a furious violet and stuttering out various offended remarks.

She held out a hand.

“Rose Lalonde.  Now if you haven’t noticed class is about to begin, and I doubt we’d be able to find suitable partners in time before then.  Now, Mister—?”

“……….Ampora.”

He grabbed her hand roughly and led them both to the stage.

Perhaps she might actually enjoy this particular lesson.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt fill I did forever ago and I just felt like placing it here because there's not nearly enough Roseeri/Erirose in the universe.


End file.
